eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
1st Lieutenant Mugreeza, 291 AS (House Item)
| altname =1st Lieutenant Mugreeza, 291 AS| }} Book Text 1st Lieutenant Mugreeza, 291 AS Second Edition This is the journal of a very important Lieutenant in the Second Rallosian Empire. Day 307, 290: The General has joined us. The cheers of the soldiers are deafening. The General allows this slip in obedience to slide. I will not. Let them roar like beasts today. Tomorrow I will hang one hundred. Day 339, 290: The General explained to me my orders. I am to take three divisions into the eastern regions of the Innothule and rouse the remaining Frogloks. This will cause them to react in accordance with his plans. I do not question. I only obey. Day 402, 290: The Frogs have been given too much time to prepare for the invasion. Their defenses have been underestimated. This does not matter. Our numbers will crush down the walls of Gukta. Their magic means nothing to us. Day 443, 290: We have lost ten score in the past month to the Frogs. They have laid the area with traps. Is this what has happened to their precious honor? Honor will not bring them victory. Only blind obedience will. They will not last long. Day 470, 290: Their forces have come from the side. We were not prepared. We have lost one score to the Frogs. Their numbers have dwindled. The General says this was their last raid. He can tell by watching their desperation. They have now seen both of the Tallon and the Vallon legions. Their desperation will turn to hopelessness. Day 45, 291: The Trolls have broken their leashes. The dogs call out to their dead god, Cazic-Thule. He will not hear them. No one will hear them. They are of no concern to us any more. They have served their purpose. We will hunt down the rest later and put them out of their misery. Day 173, 291: The walls of Gukta stand before us. The Frogloks will have the honor of being the first to fall to the might of the Rallosian Empire. The smell of their impending doom fills the air. The smell of their fear thickens it. It is a good day for them to die. Day 202, 291: The walls have toppled. The Frogloks lie at our feet. They have taken from our numbers. We have taken from their future. The fighting continues as I record this. It will not last for long. I will step forward into the fray and claim my trophies. Lieutenant Danarg will stay behind and see that not one Frog escapes. They will all die. Day 245, 291: There are no more Frogs within Gukta. The Rallosian Empire has brought to them the pain and destruction they deserved. Their numbers were far less than the General expected. There were no eggs to smash in front of the mothers and fathers. I believe something may not be right. Day 331, 291: I have sent word to Lieutenant Danarg that Gukta has been taken and the destruction has begun. He is to tell the General that our first battle is done. He is to tell the General that I will give my debriefing. Gukta is in ruins. Gukta is no more. The Frogloks have been wiped from the face of Norrath. Category:Lore Category:Orc Lore